2005
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2005'. Shows Specials *April 23 - Nickelodeon's All That 10th Anniversary Reunion Special, hosted by Frankie Muniz Series premieres ;Original shows * January 9 - Zoey 101 * February 21 - Avatar: The Last Airbender * May 16 - Martin Mystery * July 9 - Catscratch * September 6 - Go, Diego, Go! * September 12 - ''Jack's Big Music Show'' * November 25 - The X's * December 18 - 6teen ;Acquired shows * January 24 - Murphy Brown * February 7 - My Dad the Rockstar * March 29 - Chasing Farrah * June 21 ** Growing Pains (started airing regularly on February 12, 2007) ** Moonlighting * June 22 ** Kate and Allie ** Benson * June 23 - Night Court * July 23 - The Jeff Foxworthy Show * August 2 - Hi-Jinks Season premieres * January 24 - My Life as a Teenage Robot season 2 * February 16 - The Fairly OddParents season 5 * April 2 -'' Drake & Josh'' season 3 * April 30 - All That season 10 * May 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants season 4 * June 10 - Danny Phantom season 2 * September 10 - Zoey 101 season 2 Series finales * June 15 - CatDog * October 22 - All That International series * July - Hi-5: Series 6 premiered on Nick Jr. in Australia. * Hi-5: Series 4 premiered on Nickelodeon in Philippines. Movies Theatrical * May 13 - Mad Hot Ballroom * November 23 - Yours, Mine & Ours Video games * June 17 - SpongeBob SquarePants: A Day in The Life of a Sponge * September 8 - Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy * October 27 - Nicktoons Unite! * October - SpongeBob Squarepants Saves the Day Books ** The Great Snail Race ** SpongeBob's Easter Parade ** Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision ** UFO! * March 22 - Bikini Bottom Riddles * May 17 - Timmy Turner, Action Hero! * June 28 ** Ask Angelica! ** Coolest Girl in School ** Cookie Crisis! ** Singin' the Blues ** Welcome to Fifth Grade! * July 28 - The Nick Dictionary * August 9 - Chuckie's Ghost * September - Boys vs. Girls * October - Stage Fright * October 4 - The Finster Who Stole Christmas Home video releases VHS * January 4 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Home Sweet Pineapple * January 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Top Wishes * January 24 - Blue's Room: It's Hug Day * March 1 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * April 5 - As Told By Ginger: Far From Home * May 3 - Dora the Explorer: It's a Party * May 24 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Fear of a Krabby Patty * June 14 - The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical * July 16 - Dora the Explorer: Super Babies * August 30 - The Fairly OddParents: Scary Godparents * September 20 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Absorbing Favorites * September 27 - Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White * October 4 - Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes * November 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gary? DVD * January 4 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Home Sweet Pineapple * January 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Top Wishes * January 24 - Blue's Room: It's Hug Day * March 1 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * April 5 - As Told By Ginger: Far From Home * April 12 - Invader Zim: House Box Set * May 3 - Dora the Explorer: It's a Party * May 17 ** The Adventures of Pete & Pete: Season 1 ** Clarissa Explains It All: Season 1 * May 24 ** Nick Picks: Volume 1 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Fear of a Krabby Patty * June 14 - The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical * July 16 ** Dora the Explorer: Super Babies ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: Season Three and a Half-Ish * August 30 - The Fairly OddParents: Scary Godparents * September 6 - Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White * September 20 ** The Ren & Stimpy Show: Season Five and Some More of Four ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Absorbing Favorites * September 27 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 3rd Season * October 4 ** Blue's Room: Holiday Wishes ** Nick For the Holidays! (box set) * October 18 - Nick Picks: Volume 2 * November 1 - The Adventures of Pete and Pete: Season 2 * November 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gary? People * January 8 - Collin Dean is born * March 26 - Ella Anderson is born * May 21 - Howard Morris dies * August 8 - Kitana Turnbull is born Business * March 9 - Nickelodeon Family Suites by Holiday Inn opens in Orlando. * April 30 - Nickelodeon Studios closes down for Blue Man Group and Sharp Aquos Theater. * November 1 - Nick GaS automates their programming, putting six shows in permanent looping timeslot. Character debuts *''Go, Diego, Go!'' - Baby Jaguar, Alicia, Click, Rescue Pack, Bobo Brothers 2005